


Fugu Fatality

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, chloe is more of an italian girl, dinner date, fugu fish, lucifer finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	Fugu Fatality

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: Marcus invites Chloe to the fashionable restaurant... to eat fugu fish. She is reluctant but agrees. Maze learns about it and tells Lucifer

A knock on her desk pulled Chloe’s attention away from her laptop and up towards the man standing in front of her. He was tall, handsome, had dark brown hair and bluish-gray eyes.

 

“Afternoon Chloe.” The man gave her a warm smile.

 

“Afternoon Lt. Pierce.”

 

“How many times must I tell you, Marcus is just fine….I was uhh, was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight?”

 

Chloe pursed her lips and thought for a minute. Dan had Trixie tonight, Maze was just going to be watching porn or something, Lucifer was, bring Lucifer…yeah her night was basically free.

 

“I’m not doing anything really, I was planning on just relaxing and perhaps watching a movie.”

 

“Well, there is this really good restaurant on Beverly Grove called Matsumoto. I heard they have really good Fugu Fish there and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner there?”

 

“Ummm…sure, I guess it would be nice to get out for a while.”

 

“Great, is six o’clock ok?”

 

“Yep, that’s fine.”

 

“Alright, I will see you then.” With a smile, he turned and walked away. Chloe thought that having dinner with Lieutenant wouldn’t be too much of a big deal, but she wasn’t prepared for the endless questions that came from Maze when she got home later that night.

 

______________________________________________________

 

“So you’re going on a date with your boss? To some fancy restaurant? To eat fish that is poisonous and really doesn’t taste that good? And you really think that is more ideal then sitting here and watching Netflix with me?” Chloe looked up from what she was reading on her phone and glared at Maze.

 

“Maze. First; it’s not a date, second; i’ve never tried Fugu fish so who knows, it might actually taste good; and third; you don’t watch anything that isn’t porn.” 

 

“That’s not true.” Maze folded her arms in defense, but Chloe continued to glare at her.

 

“…Ok maybe it’s not entirely true, but I do enjoy that show Thrones. 

 

“Its called Game of Thrones.”

 

"Yeah that one, there is a lot of sex in that show, and I mean a lot. It is just up my alley. Last night I got to the part where-“ Chloe glanced up from her phone and practically put both her hands over Maze’s mouth.

 

“Don’t say anything, I haven’t had a chance to catch up on all the episodes!” Maze smirked, before taking Chloe’s hands off from her mouth. There was a couple minutes of silence before Maze broke it.

 

“Anyway, does Lucifer know about this not so-called-date?”

 

“No, and for the last time it isn’t a date. I only agreed because I would like to stay in the good graces of the Lieutenant and I was being nice. I would have felt a little bad if I said no…Still though, I am not telling Lucifer about it and neither are _you_.” She pointed a finger directly at Maze’s chest before she started to head upstairs to prepare for the dinner.

 

Going through her closet she realized she didn’t a lot of nice, dressy clothes for a fancy restaurant. She eventually decided on a blue sundress with tan heels. Both were simple but it looked fancy enough for the restaurant. She didn’t put too much makeup on, just touching up here and there, a little neutral lipstick, and she pulled her hair halfway up. She grabbed her summer clutch and her house key as she headed down the steps. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, Maze gave her a quick once over before huffing and turning on her heel to go back to whatever she was doing. A knock at the door signaled that Marcus had arrived to pick her up. She opened the door and saw him wearing a maroon button down and black suit pants. ‘ _Hmmm, he went a bit on the casual side too, so I guess the restaurant isn’t that fancy,’_ she thought to herself. Smiling she allowed him to lead her out the door and to his car.

 

“What, no motorcycle this time?” She stated jokingly, knowing he always drove everywhere on his precious bike, sort of how Lucifer would take his beloved jet black corvette everywhere he would go. Instead Marcus drove his Acura RLX which was of a deep blue color, the rays of the sun bouncing of the exterior.

 

“I didn’t think you would want to ride a motorcycle in a dress at this time of day. You might get cold.” He offered warm smile before opening the passenger door, allowing Chloe to enter the vehicle. The interior was all black, the seats where leather, and faux wood panelling outlined some of the compartments. The drive was about half an hour out of town, in the car they chatted about family, work, cases, all small talk really. After a couple moments of silence Marcus spoke once more.

 

“I have to ask about your partner, if you don’t mind, how did that even come to be?”

 

“Well, a friend of his was murdered outside of his club. He was the only witness to the murder so I asked him a couple of questions about the victim.” She started to laugh thinking about their conversation.

 

______________________________________________________

 

**_“Lucifer Morningstar…is that a stage name or something?” Surely he was joking, out of all the names he could have picked he chose the Devil’s name"...._ ** **_..._ ** **_“God-given, I'm afraid.”......_ ** **_”You like to play cop do you?"......._ ** **_”No, I just like to play in general detective, what about you?”_ ** **_Man, if looks could kill, and his smile…._ **

______________________________________________________

 

“Aaaannnnd, so how did a club owner named after the Devi go from club owner to civilian consultant?”

 

“Well, he kept interfering with the Delilah murder so I let him stick around. Together we were able to get the clues to find the murder and put him behind bars…well, or a psychiatric hospital…but yeah. He kept helping me with cases so I put a request in to make him an official consultant of the LAPD.”

 

“Psychiatric hospital? It seems like a majority of our suspects end up going mad after they a have a quick one-on-one chat with him.”

 

“Perhaps, but his way gets results, even if its not always the most conventional or legal way.”

 

______________________________________________________

 

They didn’t have to wait long because Marcus had put in a reservation for them for two at six o’clock. The young waiter led them to their table, the table had a blue cloth draped over it with a small vase containing shells and a candle. The atmosphere was a little on the dark side, but the aquariums surrounding the floor brightened up the room a bit. Not too long after an older women, looking to be in her mid 40’s approached the two.

 

“Here is your menu, as you might have known our speciality is the Fugu Fish, it is served it a corn hash and a small side salad. This page here shows you our other fresh fish and seafood options. Can I start you two off with something to drink?”

 

“We would like two glasses of your house red please.” Marcus told the waitress, who’s name tag read Samantha.

 

“Alright, I will bring you some bread and your drinks should be out shortly.” After writing the order down Samantha turned and left to head towards the kitchen.

 

“So…” Marcus began.

 

“What made you want to move to LA? You don’t seem like the big city type of guy.”

 

“Well, let’s just say LA served up an opportunity for me that I just couldn’t resist. Though I suppose you are right though, I prefer to live in the country. I lived in Colorado for most of my life, I started working in the police department, helping with paperwork mostly in college, and then after graduation I joined the academy. Then a couple of months ago, something came up and I was offered the opening for Police Lieutenant of the LAPD, so I packed everything and left to move here.” Marcus rested his chin on both of his fisted hands, his elbow’s leaning on the table in front of him.

 

Samantha returned shortly after with their drinks and some fresh rolls. She placed the bread and glasses of wine down on the table before pulling out her notepad once more.

 

“Do you two know what you would like to have tonight?”

 

“I believe we would both like to try the Fugu fish tonight.” He smiled up at Samantha while handing both his and Chloe’s menu to her.

 

“Alrighty, I will go ahead and put the order in so the cook and get started on it right away. It will take some time but i’ll make sure that as soon as it is done it will be headed your way.” Closing her notepad and grabbing the menus she turned and headed towards the kitchen once more. While waiting for their food, Chloe and Marcus snacked on the bread that was provided while continuing in light conversation.

 

______________________________________________________

 

“The detective is going to each something called Fugu fish with Lt. Pierce?”

 

“Yep, she said it wasn’t a date, she just ‘wanted to look good for her boss’.”

 

“Hmmm, well the Detective is free to do and have dinner with however she pleases, that is the whole concept of free will. Being able to decide what you do and don’t want to do and have control over your choices. It wouldn’t be my place to advise her otherwise.”

 

“I know, I know, I just thought I would let you know seeming that you don’t like this Marcus very much.”

 

“I’d take the douche any day over the Lieutenant any day.”

 

“Alright, I gotta start the next episode of Thrones now otherwise I won’t be able to finish it before Chloe get’s home, and you know how she hates it when I watch it while her child is in the house.”

 

“Fine, I have to take care of a few things down in LUX anyway, thank you for the information Mazikeen.” Lucifer hung up his cell phone and slipped it back into his pants pocket. He checked his refrigerator to see how many ingredients he had in case the detective decided to drop by later that night for a snack.

 

______________________________________________________

 

About three hours later Lucifer heard his elevator ding, perhaps one of the Brittney’s was coming up to entertain him. He was about to ask them to leave when he saw a rather familiar face. A smile appeared on his face as he headed toward his kitchen.

 

“Let me guess, not your type of fish?”

 

“You could say that. The Fugu was alright, but I am definitely more of an Italian restaurant type of girl then a seafood restaurant person. It was too dark and Marcus just told me all about his days on the farm.”

 

“Sounds boring if you ask me.” He the headed to his freezer and pulled out a two tubs of ice cream, both different flavors. With the ice cream tubs in his hands he ask,

 

“Care for some dessert if you are not already too full?”

 

Chloe smiled and placed her jacket on his bar countertop, she had gone against ordering dessert at the restaurant because all she really wanted to do was to go back home. Fancy, poisonous if not cooked properly fish, was not something she would want to eat again in a long time. She used the excuse that the salad had filled up most of her appetite and that she didn’t have much room of the fish. She only ate probably half of the fish and all of her corn hash.

 

“I think I saved enough room.” She grabbed one of the tubs of ice cream from his hand and headed over to grab two bowls from his cabinet. They spent the night, eating ice cream, chatting and watching a movie on Netflix; Chloe’s definition of a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Marclo story. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and feel free to leave a prompt in my inbox @ships-sailing-in-the-night on Tumblr! :)
> 
> P.S. Only two fish was harmed in the telling of this story.


End file.
